


Tiny Writing

by TisBee



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ho-tan has tiny writing confirmed, VexTan, ho-tan centric, she keeps a diary, she so pretty, trans!ho-tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: No one can read Ho-Tans writing but her. Until the Elders come along.





	Tiny Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I needed Ho-Tan fluff so I did it myself :)

Ho-Tan has tiny writing. It’s not exactly messy, but it’s so small on the page that barely anyone else can read it. In fact, only she could read it until the other Elders came along.

Most of her school teachers told her that she had to improve her handwriting, almost constantly, but she could never bring herself to do that. She likes her handwriting. And she didn’t exactly want to change it. It was a part of her.

And she didn’t always like all the parts of her. She’d mentioned that, once, to Flowers, who had nodded understandingly. She wondered sometimes what that meant, but she’d never thought too hard about it. It was hard to think so much.

So she just wrote, in her tiny handwriting. She had learnt a long time ago to keep a diary. She wrote down things that made her happy, like the time someone had called her a lady for the first time and a spark of joy spread through her chest.

She also wrote when she was upset, or angry. Or just didn’t understand. It’s lethargic and logical to just write for her now. She never showed her diary to anyone, but a long time ago, Vex found it, and, not knowing what it was, flicked through it.

It wasn’t his fault, and Ho-Tan never blamed him, and it did make it easier to come out and say she was a girl. And after that, if any other Elder came across it, they just gave it to Ho-Tan with no questions asked, even though they could all read her handwriting.

(Vex told her, almost nervously, that it was almost as pretty as her, before kissing her gently on the forehead, leaving her blushing in the middle of the Elders Chamber.)


End file.
